The Anonymous Saviour
by Whale of Toast Media
Summary: The Anonymous Savior is a story that has our Oc's and some characters of RPG maker horror games trying to stop paranormal events from those games while also looking for messages left behind by a god named Zedo. Its beginnings are in chapter 8 of The Journeys of KB. Though, if you want to dive head-first into this with no pre-knowledge, we won't stop you.
1. The First Leap

Chapter 1

-The First Leap-

Scripture 1:

The French have always been known for their art. On the day of your sixteenth birthday, travel to France and explore a bit. While you are there, you will meet the "Lady of Red", the "Man of Blue", and the "Lady of Yellow." However, the France you might be thinking of is not the France of your world. It is one of the many versions of Earth that has the France I am talking about. And this is definitely not a normal location; keep your wits about you.

-Zedo

Warp Code: 684721901530

-At the N.A.N.S.T.-

Hiroshi was feeling weird about accepting to follow Ano and his friends. He just couldn't get over what happened at the mansion with the Oni and his friends; he was also still very terrified of Sin due to her love for consuming Souls. He knew though that it would be better to have something to comeback to in the end as to instead return home with nothing.

He heard Ano calling him and he ran down the hall to meet the rest of the group at the control room. When he entered into the room he heard a sound that reminded him of a curtain British Sci-Fi series as it sounded like a time machine's noise had been raised in volume and he suddenly felt the whole ship was shaking. "Stop being such a baby, Hiroshi!" He heard Maria yell with her snake like persona.

At that moment he lost his footing and he was about to hit the ground. However at that moment he felt someone catch him. "Man you need to be more careful." It was Alice. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was an A.I. that had the ability to reproduce; the first real artificial life. A.L.I.C.E.: Artificial Life in Certain Extensions.

He felt another presence, this time clinging on his back. He looked and saw that it was Sin-Genjitsuxxx; more commonly known as Sin or Sinny. "Hoshi, this is fun!" She shouted. Sinny, the most adorable little hell spawn you ever have seen.

After the shaking subsided, Hiroshi finally saw Ano. He was looking at the ship's main monitor and he could already tell that Ano was ready to go to the Paranormal Events location as that was what was on screen. "Do you think that we would be ready to leave in ten minutes?" Ano asked Hiroshi while he was still looking at the monitor. "I guess so. Why so soon, is there a time constraint?"

Ano let out a deep sigh as if he had ran a mile and then he spoke. "Well if any of you lot actually looked at the giant flashing screen, maybe you'd see the thirty minute time limit before the paranormal event is triggered." He groaned.

Everyone frantically ran around the room gathering supplies for the mission, everyone except Ano of course, as he was always ready. "I'm heading down early everyone but Hiroshi is under Maria's orders to stay here to monitor things and keep a connection with us. And with that Ano left the ship (which was cleverly disguised as a Mansion in a high class part of France.

"He does realize that the *looks at monitor* Guertena Art Gallery exhibit is around three miles from here, right?" Alice asked with concern. "You forget he's my brother. Knowing him, he will be there before we are." Maria countered.

-Ano-

It took no time flat for Ano to run three Miles in ten minutes. When he made it to the Gallery however, his human side caught up with him and he felt a huge wave of exhaustion cross him. (He probably should learn how to use his God born side more efficiently before he tries to do something like that again.) "Shut up voice inside my head!"

Ano took out a bottle of water from his backpack and began to drink it violently as he was really thirsty as anyone would be after running a long distance in a short amount of time. Afterwards he entered the gallery.

-The Gallery-

Once inside Ano walked up to the registration desk and he was asked for payment, but he just pulled out a slip of hypnoses paper and made the guy shut up. He then proceeded to grab a pamphlet about the gallery and began to read up on the artist Guertena. He didn't really understand art that much, mainly because he never got to experience art in many forms while he was at the orphanage in England. However when he walked in to the main room of the gallery he had what was the equivalent to an eye aneurism. The art was so amazing and beautiful in many different perspectives, Guertenas work ranged far and wide from paintings, to sculptures, to portraits. "Oh my bloody Nero, this Guertena guy must have been a brilliant person to come up with these many ideas for art.

Ano began to look around with a better attitude and as he was looking around, one painting in particular caught his eye; the title was called the Hanged man. The painting depicted a man hanging upside down by his foot and there was a set of numbers on his shirt. Obviously he was upside-down because the numbers were.

"You like this painting as well?" A voice said behind Ano. He turned to face the person. It was a young man who looked a little older than he did, he had light purplish hair and violet looking eyes, he was wearing a light green short sleeve shirt and a blue frilled jacket, his pants were a light brown as the belt holding it up way dark brown and his shoes were black with what looked like a leather dye. On his wrist there was a small wrist watch that sort of looked like the watch Ano had on. "Whoever this guy is, he definitely knows fashion." He thought to himself.

"Well to answer your question, yes. This painting just kind of jumped out more to me than the others." "Oh. I see; well I'm glad to find someone with a similar taste for art as I do. Je m'apelle Garry, and you are?" "Dammit, the modulator is on the fritz again." He thought. "My name is Ano; I'm visiting here from England." "Oh, is this like an early vacation for you?" Garry asked out of curiosity for his acutance. "Well, if what you're saying is that I'm taking time off from school, then you would be correct. I'm here with my sister and three others. Anyway I best be going; I have to meet someone here very soon."

"Oh ce est une honte, I was eager to get to know you a little better." Ano slipped Garry a card. "This is my phone number; call me sometime, we'll have lunch, my treat." Ano said grinning.

Garry stuffed the number into his pocket and said goodbye to Ano. Ano then proceeded to head back to the registration desk and found Hiroshi just standing there. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Ano said smiling and scratching his head apologetically.

"Not really, anyways, we only have about eight minutes before the Paranormal Event begins, so it's time to locate the area it starts in." Hiroshi stated calmly as he pushed his glasses into place. "Absolutely smashing, come on then!" He said as he clapped his hands together and began to use his Nexus wave measuring system (which looks like a magnifying glass) to locate the object or area that would set off a Nexus portal.

End of Chapter

-Authors notes-

Don't worry about further chapters being short. This chapter is only setting things up; all other chapters will be at least 4,000 words or more. (Most likely more)

Hope to see you soon. ^_^


	2. The Nexus Gallery

Chapter 2

-The Nexus Gallery-

Ano and Hiroshi looked around the Gallery just like a regular Sherlocke and Watson. They kept getting mixed readings on the area of the Paranormal Event's location and they were running dangerously low on time. "How much time do we have?" Hiroshi asked starting to panic. "We literally have one bloody minute!" Ano replied with even more paranoia in his voice than Hiroshi.

Just then, the Magnifying glass began to glow with a violet light. "I've got it." Ano shouted as he ran over to a floor painting that was entitled "Abyss of the Deep." Suddenly the lights went out and the halls that used to be filled with many voices of many intellectuals and commoners alike, were now as silent as a sense deprivation tank. "Ano..." Hiroshi paused out of fear of making something in the Nexus aware he was there. "I'm still here. Its ok I just slipped and fell into the abyss." Hiroshi heard the sound coming from the ear piece of his.

"I take it that this is going to be a major problem?" He replied. "Most definitely, I mean come on! Bloody hell Hiroshi! We only just began our mission and we got separated not even a minute after the paranormal event was triggered!" Ano barked as he purposely over dramatized the situation.

"Well anyways; putting all that aside, we should start looking around for the people we have to meet and Zedo's Second Scripture." "*long sigh* your right Hiro-kun. I'll check back with you in 20 minutes." "How are we supposed to do that when the nexus is out of time and space?" "*loud thumping sound* Damnit, I should have already known that wouldn't work!"

"That sounds like it hurt; what did you punch to make a sound like that through the mic?" "It was a headless statue that was wearing a red tie. Normally I would have spared it but since it's just a regular tie I didn't spare it." "What do you mean you didn't spare it?" Hiroshi asked.

He then heard the mic feed cut out and he lost connection. "Well, I'm dead."

-Ano-

Ano was beginning to look around the nexus and found that it looked a lot like the gallery however it had more of a negative atmosphere instead of an upbeat one. Ano was having a feeling that he was being followed mainly due to the sound of a second pair of footsteps stopping every time he slowed his walking pace. He tried to not think about what it could be and he walked into a new room. It had nothing in it but a single light bulb hanging above a desk that held a coal black rose in a light blue vase.

Ano picked up the rose and a message suddenly appeared on the wall. This made Ano yell a bit as if he was Markiplier or some other horror game player. "Stop it voice in my head! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

The message read the following: "When the rose withers, your body shall wither too." Ano smirked a bit before using some of his stardust magic. "Yief!" He shouted as the rose was stored in one of the 12 pocket dimensions in his watch. "I'm smarter than you Nexus! Don't you dare think for a second that I can't win against you!"

Ano suddenly felt a hand of something on his shoulder. He jumped back and prepared to attack, but he hesitated when he saw that it was the same polished black headless statue that was wearing a red tie. "Oh, you're that statue that I punched earlier. Sorry for hitting you, usually the statues that I see aren't living." He said trying to not provoke the creature of the Nexus

The statue began moving its hands in and doing gestures. "Oh. I get it; you can't speak because you don't have a head. Well it's a good thing I know sign language then." Ano said excitedly as he hopped in the air before interpreting what the statue was telling him.

"That really hurt man! I mean I was happy to see another one of Seiji's members of the Ro family and then the first thing he does is punch me!" The statue gestured violently. "I'm so sorry about that. But who is Seiji? Wait; he wouldn't happen to be my brother Valdus who has an excessive amount of allies' would he?"

"Wait, you're his brother? That can't be true, he's my brother, I adopted him." The statue gestured with a bit less anger. "I'm Anonymous Zaron Ro. I'm Valdus's blood brother." "Oh, shit that means I'm your step brother. I'm Ken Kata; but can call me Ken for short. To make this quick I'm not really one of these statues and I just got reincarnated instantly into something random. Sadly this stupid body is useless for most things and it's going to be a bitch trying to die in this thing."

"Ok nice to meet me Ken. *shakes statues hand* but how did you know my name?" "Um can we answer that after we get somewhere safer because there are more statues coming and unlike me they will probably try to kill us?" The statue frantically gestured.

"Bollocks!" Ano shouted as he ran with his knewly found family member.

-Back to Hiroshi-

Hiroshi looked around the gallery for anything noteworthy but the only thing he found was a painting that read "Fabricated World." Hiroshi ended up going into the painting and falling into a new part of the nexus. It was filled with a vibrant light blue paint used for the walls and he ended up seeing a lot of strange paintings that he had never seen in the gallery.

He walked around into a dark room and he lit his lighter in order to see, there was a short brown table with a grey vase and inside it was a purely white rose. Hiroshi picked it up, put it in his pocket, and then he left the room. He found a note on the floor it read "When this rose withers, your body shall wither too." Hiroshi immediately lit his lighter again and burned the paper out of fear.

"What the hell!?" He said as the burning paper left a message in the ashes (which were now on the ground.) "Your friend has suffered the same fate as you and two others." Hiroshi felt sweat secreting from his forehead and hastily wiped it away and began to move on to the only other room in the area.

The room itself looked like was filled with many paintings of various insects and the walls were a nice light green; someone else had already came through by the looks of it and what was even weirder was that he heard a voice.

"Hello, I'm an ant." The voice stated Hiroshi looked down to see an actual small coal color ant standing at his feet. "Uh… Ok then." He replied with confusion. "I saw someone come through here a little while ago. Maybe if you go now you might meet up with them." "What! Are you serious?!" "Yes, I'll show you the way if you take me with you." The ant whispered. "Sure I'll take you. Lead the way little guy."

-Back to Ano and Ken-

Ano and Ken ran from an assortment of statues, most of the male statues were wearing bow ties (Ano's worst nightmare is being chased by a killer with a bow tie) and the female statues were wearing tacky blue yellow and red dresses. (Ken's worst nightmare)

"Ken look up ahead there's a room." Ano said with composure. "Did you really need to stop me from running to point out that?" He mimicked as they continued to run. "No*shuts the door to the room and blocks with locking spell* I just wanted to because it added fluff." He said smirking with wickedness in his expression.

"You ass hat. It's no wonder why you were never brought up by Seiji; he didn't want others to look for you!" "Oi! That's a low blow. Wait what the hell are those?" Ano and Ken looked at the actual room itself and saw many paintings that looked absolutely stupid and a sign in front of them that read: "Joke Room."

"Well that's different." Ken gestured. "Hey do you think there might be a joke of something really stupid in here?" Once Ano asked that; Ken walked over to a painting right behind Ano.

"Wait it's just a frame." Ano thought at first glance. However it was a frame inside of a frame and the painting read "Frameception." Ano groaned and Ken started doing the body act of laughing. "Come on let's just look around and see what else there is to find in this stupid room." Ano stated as he grabbed Ken's hand and dragged him forward. (Ken still laughing uncontrollably.)

They looked around some more and found a lot of other random stuff, but they ended up making it through the room, for the most part without experiencing anymore of those stupid paintings. That is until they made it to the exit.

"Hey Anon look what I found." Ken gestured as he began to pull off a cloth covering a painting. "First off my name is Anonymous and I will only accept being called Ano, not anon." "Yeah, whatever, Anon just look."

When the cloth fell down it revealed a horrible picture of what looked like sonic the hedgehog. "Oh good bloody Christ; is that supposed to be sonic?" Ano said as he began to face palm. "No it's Sanic." Ken gestured. "What? Is that supposed to be like a crappy sonic O.C.?" Ano nitpicked. "No it's Sanic from Sanic Ball." "Whatever; to me it's a mentally retarded Sonic." "No it's Sanic."

This got them into a pointless agreement about whether it was Sonic or Sanic and the only thing that now filled the room was the names Sonic and Sanic being shouted repeatedly for what seemed like an eternity. However they eventually stopped when they heard a loud thump coming from the door they blocked up earlier.

"Shit! What do we do!?" Ken quickly gestured. "Well the word _**run**_ comes to mind!" Ano stated as he seized Ken's hand and began to run to the rooms other exit.

-Garry-

Garry was walking around the gallery looking for some way to get out but he found a painting that caught his eye. It was titled "The Lady in Blue." The painting was a picture of a young woman wearing a blue dress. The woman was sitting calmly on some sort of stool. However even though the painting had a calm feel to it; Garry didn't feel right with there being something so normal in a world seemingly held by just chaos.

"This picture is awful. It doesn't belong in a hellish world like this. To even think that something like this could be in this world is just insane. He sighed and the turned around. However before he walked away he heard a voice emanating from the painting. _"I love the color blue. Will you share your rose with me?"_ Before he could turn back or even run; a figure tackled him and began clawing at him to get his rose. He struggled to get it off and he eventually was able to break free and he ran into the room on his left. He then felt himself grow tired and his body grew cold he grabbed the key in his pocket but he realized that he didn't have his rose. Then afterward everything grew dark.

-Back to Hiroshi-

Hiroshi was following the directions that the ant was giving him but he soon began to doubt the art apparition as it began to start adding in things like I believe or it might be this way before he gave out the new directions. "Are you sure that were going the right way?" Hiroshi asked.

"Just give it some time. This world is the mind of Guertena. A world shaped in madness such as this should be taken with caution." The Ant replied.

Hiroshi sighed. "I just hope for Ano's sake he's doing the same."

-Back to Ano and Ken-

Ano and Ken were making their way down to a large black room. The lower part of it was sealed off by some large metal fences and the upper part was just a wall. "Hey, Anon, look what I found." Ken gestured as he then pointed to a red and gold chest. "Nice find. Let's have a look."

Ken opened the chest to find a black key. He passed it to Ano and the key was soon put in Ano's watch inventory.

"Seriously what's with opening a treasure chest to get a key? That's pretty ass backwards don't you think?" Ken gestured. "Is this going to turn into another debate with y…."

A hole appears out from under the ground and they begin to fall. "Why does this always happen to me!?" Ano screeched as he hit the ground. Ano notices that Ken's body had shattered. "Ken!"

"Shut up idiot I'm not dead." A voice says from behind him. Ano turns to see a blue bird. "W- What?" "I'm a being of pure darkness. If I die I just come back as something new. Wait; Aww come on! I'm a stupid bird now. I still can't snap my fingers!" He chirped violently.

"Oh sod off. Just jump on top of my shoulder and I'll give you a ride."

Ano and Ken noticed they were in a red room with many different paintings and statues. "Hey look over there Anon." Ken stretches his wing over to point to a painting of a woman.

"Anon, the scripture said something about a lady of red right?" He said as Ano began to approach the painting. "The Lady in R." He was cut off. The painting jumped out at Ano and Ken. It grabbed Ken and ate him. But before it could continue to Ano it was stopped by Ken.

"Did you just get reincarnated into the painting that killed you?" Ano asked with even greater confusion then when Ken first died. "Sweet, I'm a chick." Ken said with happiness as he got out of the painting frame and walked up to Ano.

"I'm getting some weird feeling about this and I'm half tempted to kill you." Ano says as be readies his tome for an attack spell.

"Don't you even think about ruining this for me! By the way your scripture said the Lady of red; but the painting said lady in red. It must be just a coincidence." Ken stated. "Well no shit Sherlock! Fat lot of good you've been."

"Oh don't be like that. Let's go look for these people." Ken said reassuringly. They then left the room to be greeted by a small room with books, however, they ignored it and walked through into another room. This time with a painting of a blue vase, a table with both a black vase and a plate of pastries on them, there was also two branching paths.

"Singing Hinnies!" Ano yelled jumping with joy. "Singing what now?" Ken asked in confusion.

"It's a type of pastry back in my home town that was served a lot as a treat in the orphanage I lived in. It's kind of like a scone or girdle-cake with raisins in it. It's my second favorite food of all time." Ano said wide eyed as his mouth began to water.

"They're probably fake. Best not risk it." Ken advised. Ano sighed and began to walk off to the right.

"I haven't had one in three years. I hope that I can convince Maria to let me pick up the ingredients for some at a store later."

Ken snaps his fingers and a bag of Singing Hinnies appears. "How did you?" "I kind of owe Maria and since this is my main power I decided to use it." Ano thanked Ken and began to munch on one. The second he ate it he felt like his mouth was about to explode from pure pleasure.

"Thank you so much. You're the best I take back anything bad I said about you that was bad." "It's about time that someone appreciates the stuff I do! Everyone in my family except for a select few are so selfish."

"Are you selfish?" Ano asked Ken. "Let's not pull the pin on that grenade quite yet." Ken replied.

Ano and Ken then reached a room with a statue that was standing next to the entrance of a new room.

"That statue looks like the one you were. Only it's wearing a blue tie not a red one." Ano said tilting his head out of slight confusion. "It looks like someone pushed it aside." Ken stated.

"I wonder if Hiroshi might have came by here." Ano pondered as he examined the statue for finger prints. "Huh that's weird; those prints don't look like their Hiroshi's."

"There are probably more people from the gallery here. Let's go check out this next room.

-Not too long ago-

Hiroshi was running into a room with books when he heard voices coming from a room ahead. When he made his way into the room he saw a young man and a little girl. He notices that they both had roses. One red, the other blue. The girl had a red skirt and a small white suit with a red neckerchief; her eyes were red and her hair was brown, she also wore brown shoes with black socks.

"Oh you two must be from the gallery." Hiroshi said to them. Both of them jumped a bit before they then noticed him and calmed down. "You scared us there for a second. Don't do that again." The man said. "I'm sorry. I was just told by this little guy here that I may find my friend here but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"Little guy?" The girl questioned. Hiroshi shows the two of them the ant.

"Oh it's that ant that I talked to a little while ago. How are you doing?" The girl asked. "I'm doing well. But I think I need a nap. Hiroshi; now that I helped you as best I can could you leave me by the vase?" The ant said as it began to feel sleepy. "Sure. Could you two wait one second?"

"Sure thing; we should all stick together the best we can." The man said cheerfully.

-A small time later-

Hiroshi introduced himself to the man and girl; of whom names were Garry and Eve. He learned about what happened to them before and after the Paranormal Event took place and in return he gave them some info on what was going on with him.

"I see. So you were the one Ano had to go meet." Garry said as he began to bite his lip and ponder for a bit. "Wait, Hiroshi. Did you happen to acquire a rose while you explored this place for a bit?" Garry asked. "Actually yes I did. It was a white rose." Hiroshi replied as he pushed his glasses back into place.

"Make sure you keep it on you at all times." Garry said seriously. "Oh don't worry I intend to." Hiroshi reassured him.

The three of them reached a room with two giant grieving hands. Behind those were two paintings; one of a grieving bride and the other of a grieving groom. "I wonder why they're like this?" Hiroshi said as he put his hand up to his chin and pondered the situation.

Garry walked over to the hands with Ib and he spotted something. "Where's the ring?" He asked. "What do you mean Garry?" asked Hiroshi. "They're a bride and groom right? So why is it for two that should be getting married and being happy for a celebration, to be sad. But when you look back at them you don't see a wedding ring?" Garry explained.

"That's it. That must be why their grieving!" Hiroshi said triumphantly as he snapped his fingers with joy.

"Let's go look for their ring." Ib suggested. "Good idea Ib." Garry replied.

-Back at the N.A.N.S.T-

Alice was taking a look at the monitor of the N.A.N.S.T., trying her best to find out what was going on with the others. She couldn't get a very good signal, however, she was at least able to map out where they were in the gallery.

She sighed as the video feed cut out again. "I can't continue this on an empty stomach. I should just get something to eat and come back to this in a minute." She said as she felt a wave of exhaustion come over her.

She left the monitor on and turned the sound up so she would hear what was going on with the others just in case the feed came back on while she was out.

She looked into the refrigerator to find anything of value. However it seems that Sin had raided the fridge again; as she could see the little rascal inside the fridge.

When Sin noticed her she began to sigh as she knew she was in trouble. "I sorry." She responded.

Alice sighed again. "It's ok. We just need to buy more. I'll get Maria to watch the monitor and I'll go out to eat with you."

Sin smiled a bit as Alice began to help her out of the refrigerator.

-On the way to a shop-

Sin was riding piggyback on Alice's shoulders as they walked over to a market place. Alice was being hit on by random men. She ignored all advances and they soon found themselves in front of a small shop. It had a sign that read, "Le Rendez-Vous Café."

She walked in with Sin, and they were seated and looked for something that was appetizing in the menu. Macaroons were what they decided on. When Sin ate hers, she immediately blushed out of happiness. "So good." She said happily. "I bet Ano would have loved this." Alice said with a smile. "Sin will save food for Ano." She peeped.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Alice said as she pated Sin on the head.

-Maria-

Maria was looking back at the video feed to find Hiroshi with two other people. They were solving a lot of puzzles. The video feed cut out when they made it to a room with a lot of paintings of women in different colors of the same piece of clothing.

She switched the monitor to Ano, but she was shocked to find a woman that looked like she was from one of the paintings. "A Woman in red. Perhaps this is the Lady of Red?"

She turned up the audio to listen in. "Let's not waste any more time. Whoever pushed this statue aside obviously isn't a painting so we should try to catch up to them." Ano stated before the two of them ran through the hallway.

The video feed cut out again. "Damnit; I hope you're going to be ok little brother." She thought as she bit her lip.

-Back to current time-

Ano and Ken ran through the walkway following the faint trail left by the person who had moved the statue. Ano and Ken reached a moving painting that seemed to be blocking their path. "Move out of the way idiot." Ken said angrily.

"Sorry miss but you and your painting friend here can't get through without giving me what I want." The mischievous painting spouted. Ken snapped his fingers, but instead of it summoning something, it blew off his arm. "Ah! It friggen recoiled again!" Ken yelled irately; ignoring the fact that his arm had just been blown off. Ano was paralyzed with sudden fear as he had never seen anyone in their right mind act so nonchalantly towards something so drastic.

"Are you going to be ok? That blast looks like it hurt." The painting chuckled maniacally. "Shut up you idiot and let us pass or I'll shove my cut off arm down that runny little mouth of yours." Ken barked.

The paintings face flinched and it quickly fulfilled Ken's request. Ano; who was still trying to process the pure insanity of the situation, was dragged out of the room by Ken; as they entered the next one. This act snapped Ano out of his little daze and he began to realize something. Ken's arm was still bleeding.

"Wait for a second." Ano pleaded as he began to pull out his tome again. "ZE RI!" he shouted as the spell stopped the bleeding. "Oh. Thanks; I usually don't end up healing myself because of how often I die." Ken said with a small hint of gratitude.

They continued to make their way towards a new room. It was filled with a mob of different paintings and sculptures ready to murder anything that wasn't them. Ano heard a screech coming from the middle of the room and they ran after the voice as quickly as they could.

-Garry, Eve, and Hiroshi-

Hiroshi was trying his best to not end up dead, but nothing worked; but he was able to hold the terrifying creatures at bay with the fire from his lighter. "Garry we need to make a break for it!" Hiroshi panicked. "Ok everybody run on three. 1, 2, …3!"

They sprinted out of the enclosed room, but as they got out, a painting grabbed Ib's leg. She screeched. "イブ-san!" Hiroshi yelled.

"SEI mock 2!" A voice yelled. Just then a beam of blue light hit the painting off of Ib and sent it flying.

Hiroshi knew from that moment that there was nothing to fear because, Ano showed up. However, he could see a painting creature that was missing its arm. "Ano look out!" Hiroshi yelled as he lit his lighter before charging in to take on the extremely flammable monster.

"Shut up I'm on your side." Hissed the painting girl as she picked up Ib with her one good arm and ran off. Hiroshi and the others ran off with the painting girl until they all reached a door that lead to a corridor. Ano quickly blocked the door with a barrier spell "TRA!" Was the incantation he shouted.

"Wait, Garry! You're in this place?" Ano asked as he became very flustered. "Ano; what a coincidence running into you in a place like this. Your friend told me he was looking for you in the gallery, but I didn't expect to be seeing you in this gallery." Garry said; trying to relieve some of the tension in the room.

The girl placed Ib down on the ground and noticed she wasn't awake. "Hey guys. Your friend is asleep, should we be caring about this?" The girl said.

"Ib!" Garry shouted as he ran over to her. He checked her head to look for a concussion of some sort. Luckily he found none.

Garry sighed with relief. "She'll be alright." "My name is Ken Katta by the way." The girl said to generally everyone that wasn't Ano.

Garry shook her hand. Ano then walked with Hiroshi over to the others and helped Garry lift Ib up. "We have a lot to talk about, mon amie." Ano said with a half smile.

End of Chapter

-Authors notes-

So; that was chapter 2. Let me know in the comments what you thought of it and tell me what I could do to make this story better as the new chapters come out. Every little bit helps.

Dylan King signing off.


End file.
